Mistake
by Summer8749
Summary: Casey Macdonald's life is slowly crashing.That one night started it and after that everything starts to fall apart. What happens when the man in her life walks away when she needs him the most? What will happen? Read and find out.
1. The beginning

**Hey everyone this is officially my First story. Love it or hate it. Please Review!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD

Casey MacDonald walked down the hallways, whispers heard around her, everyone turned to face her.

" _what a slut"_

"_whore"_

She brushed that away, since that's what everyone has been calling her for the past couple months. She walked faster towards her locker trying to get away from it all, quickly enter the combination, and sticking her head in the locker, trying to hide her face from the shame she felt inside. Nora couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, George felt disappointed, Lizzie, Marti and Edwin didn't have a sisterly figure to look up to anymore. The only person that helped her…was her **Step-brother** Derek. Venturi

_**2 months earlier.**  
_

"_You have to go to the party Casey" Emily nagged Casey all day about the "biggest party of the year" on the inside could care less, she hated going to the crazy parties and would rather study in her room instead._

_" Em, I hate going to the parties, there outrageous and disgusting. All you see is people making out and being drunk as hell" Casey cringed as she pictured it._

" _please, please, please I don't want to go alone" Emily begged, hoping with all her heart Casey would go._

" _Fine" Casey gave in, knowing she wasn't going to win.  
_

_Later that day, Casey spent her time getting ready for the "huge party" she decided on wearing a t-shirt with hip hugging jeans, she really didn't want to get dolled up for a party. Just when she was about to change out of her top, someone barged in her turned around to see a familiar brown headed boy._

" _DER-REK" Casey Shouted, walking towards her brother._

"_well sorry Miss. Grouchy pants I was just asking if you needed a ride to the party" The frustration was lifted off once Derek offered the kind gesture._

"_yeah that would be great, would you mind picking up Emily too"She asked  
_

" _No problem" Derek smirked, he walked out of the door then walked back poking his head towards the room. _

"_oh yeah and you look really pretty tonight" Casey's cheeks turned to a rosy pink color._

_After arriving at the party, she couldn't help but feel disgusted at how crazy it was. Everywhere she looked there were kid literally on top of each other, making out and other things you don't even want to imagine._

_She spotted a group of friends and walked towards them Noel, Max, Emily, Derek, Sam, Kendra, Sally, and Truman. They all greeted each other and mingled a bit._

"_hey Casey do you want a drink" max offered but she nodded her head anyways._

" _they are probably spiked" Casey said bluntly._

"_do you want a soda can" max walked to the cooler filled with the variety of sodas._

" _sprite would be nice" max took a sprite out and opened it, he turned around so no one could see that he dropped a white pill in the soda, the pill quickly dissolved. He handed her the sprite with a smile pasted on his face._

' _tonight will be the night' he thought to himself,as Casey sipped the soda._

**A/N- Will post another chapter if i get at least 1 review. =]**_  
_


	2. You Did What!

**A/N- Sorry if this chapters it or Hate it still review =]. Sorry if there were some errors. **

_Casey woke up feeling her whole body throbbing with pain, she didn't recognize the room she was in. The scent made her realize it was a guys room. She looked to her side and saw a guy laying down with no shirt on. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person, **it was max**. She got up, grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. The tears stung her eyes as parts of her memory of last night filled her head._

_She pictured herself waking up to feeling some one carry her upstairs to the bedroom, she woke up in. She didn't like where this was going but was to weak to fight him off. She couldn't remember the rest but knew she was **Raped.**_

_**Max with no clothes on + Casey with no clothes on + bed+ Casey passed out= Rape.**_

_Casey took out her phone and quickly called the only person she thought of from the top of her head. Derek._

_She waited patiently for him to pick up._

_"Hello" A sleepy Derek said through the phone._

_" Derek" Casey let out a sob.. Derek was quickly alarmed by how upset she sounded._

_"Casey what's wrong. you didn't come home last night. Where are you" Derek babbled on._

_"Derek, I need you. Pick me up I'm still at that house," Casey rushed out of the house, trying her best to not hit people who were passed out on the floor._

_She waited outside, looking of into the distance._

_'how could he do this to me? He new I would never want to.." Her thoughts ended when a pair of arms hugged her._

_Derek could see the puffiness and redness in her eyes , he quickly embraced her while she broke down crying. He couldn't help but feel responsible, Everyone went there separate ways after the party._

_"what happened" Derek asked._

_"ma-xx r-aa-ppee-d me" Casey said in a shaky voice._

_Derek's jaw locked, fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white._

_"where is he" he spit out, how could he hurt **his** Casey._

_"upstairs" Derek stood up and ran towards the house, Anger was pumping through his veins. He barged into the room, making max wake up immediately._

_" WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO CASEY, YO-OU RAPED HER" Derek said , before max could say anything his face met Derek's fist._

_Derek had knocked max out cold, he started punching him even more. Casey entered the room, watching Derek beat the living shit out of max, She ran over and stopped him._

_"Derek, he isn't even worth it" Casey said holding Derek's fist._

_"He hurt you case" Derek said calmly, he looked as if he was crying._

_" he did hurt me Derek, but I don't want you to do any thing drastic." Casey let go of his fist, and put a hand on his shoulder. Derek stood up and gave Casey a tight hug._

_" No one will do this to you ever again" Derek said whispering in her ear._

**A/N- Another chapter will be up once i get 1 review. **


	3. 12 days

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews. Just wanted to do a quick update. Love it or hate it still review it.**

_A month after the incident Casey MacDonald's changed into a different person._

_She didn't care about anything any more, after school she would lock herself in her room only to come out for meals, and the bathroom._

_Casey could never tell anyone what max had done to her, the only person who knew was Derek. She couldn't be touched by anyone, even if someone tried hugging her, she wouldn't let them touch her. Max forgot all about poor old Casey, flirting with other girls, he explained that the black eye and bruises that covered 75% of his face were made after a 'team mate tackled him'. To think if Casey wasn't there Derek would have killed Him.. Nora was worried about her 17 year old daughters big change. __**Everyone worried.**_

LWD LWD LWD LWD LWD

_Casey groaned as she rolled over in bed, looking at the clock she saw that it was about two hours before she was suppose to get up. She didn't feel like going to bed, instead she crept down the hallways to the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't woken anyone . She twisted the shower handle with more force than necessary, hoping to take her frustration out on something...anything. The whole max thing has gotten her stressed over everything, she couldn't handle school and what people would think of her once they found out she was raped, she doesn't want the whole ' aw I feel so bad for you' how would they feel if they were In her situation?_

_After her long shower, she walked over to the mirror, to brush her teeth. She couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror, She couldn't even recognize herself._

"_9,10,11,12"Her eyes went wide open once she realized she was 12 days __**late**__, which has never happened before. Once she was done she made her way back to her room, trying to forget what she just realized, but on her way she bumped into someone._

"_Derek" Casey said softly, looking into his eyes._

" _what are you doing up so early" Derek replied, keeping his gaze on her._

" _I don't know, wasn't tired I guess" _

" _case, I can't stand to see you upset" Derek led her into his room, making her sit on the bed while he sat on his computer chair._

" _Derek, I'm late" Casey said quietly._

"_your late for what" Derek asked, obviously clueless._

" _My period was suppose to come 12 days ago" Derek's eyes grew wide, he had a shocked expression on his face._

" _um how about we get a test later on and we find out for sure" Casey's eyes welled up with tears as she thought of herself becoming a mother. Derek noticed and walked over embracing her in a hug._

" _Casey, look at me" She looked up at him, still crying,_

" _I am here for you no matter what, and I don't want you to forget that. No matter what happens I wont leave your side. I would jump of a bridge for you case" Derek wanted to make sure she knew that, she nodded her head and hugged him tightly. _

" _thank you, you're the only person who would actually-" Casey grabbed her forehead, her eyes rolled back, she felt _ _the room starting to spin. She crashed to the floor and everything was black._

**A/N- you never know if she is pregnant or not. There might be a twist. **

**Will post another chapter once I get 1 review.**


	4. Depression?

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Just wanted to post another chapter before I go to bed. Please still review even if you hate it. Sorry if there was punctuation errors, tried my best to fix them. =[**

Derek was in complete utterly shock, it took him a minute to process what just happened. He got on the floor, and put Casey's head on his lap.

" _NORA, DAD, EVERYONE!" Derek yelled as loud as he could, while patting Casey's face lightly,_

" _C'mon Casey wake up" He said stroking her hair, everyone ran in the room half asleep._

" _CASEY" Marti screeched, worried about her older sister._

" _What happened" Nora ran to her daughters side, George went and grabbed his keys. Derek picked Casey bridal style and carried her out to the car. He gently laid her down, making space for him to sit in. It took about 20 minutes till they made it to the hospital. They stabilized her in the hospital room, everyone waited for the doctors to come out _

_with the news . Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were left home alone since there wouldn't be enough space in the car. _

" _ehem" the doctor coughed trying to get their attentions. Derek stood immediately, waiting for his response._

" _Casey MacDonald's has been suffering from Clinical Depression. Lack of interest in outside activities, strong feelings of worthlessness or guilt, thoughts that life isn't worth living, weight gain or loss, sleep troubles- all of these are signs of major depression. She will be on pills for the next month to control it, if there is anymore problems please contact me again. As a doctor I want you to keep a close eye on Casey. Not eating, and traumatic stress should be the reason why she fainted. She will be fine, but I would like to keep her here for a day on close study." The doctor handed a card to Nora and walked away. _

" _I 'm going to go see her first if you guys don't mind" Derek said quietly before walking away to Casey's room. He briefly waited outside the door before entering it. Casey was up and alert, you could still see the sadness in her eyes though._

" _hey Case, how are you feeling" Derek said grabbing a chair and putting in next to the bed._

" _Fine, I guess" she shrugged her shoulders and let out a deep sigh._

" _did you ask them to take a Pregnancy test" Derek questioned._

" _yeah, they just ran some tests" _

" _Casey, how are you really doing" Derek asked again, seriously worrying about her health._

" _To be honest Derek" She paused_

"_I'm slowly falling apart, I didn't know one thing could make me break down and deteriorate. He flirts with other girls Derek, in front of my face as if he didn't do anything to me" Casey's voice cracked, as her eyes welled up with tears._

" _Casey you can't let him get to you or else he will be satisfied. Nothing will change between me and you when we get the results. I will always be here Casey, I know I said that before but I don't want you to ever forget that. When you think everyone left your side, I will be there right, every step of the way." Derek reached toward her face and brushed away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks with his thumbs, he leaned even closer and **kissed **__her forehead which brought tingles running through both of there bodies. _

**A/N-Aw. Some Dasey moments. Review on what you think of the story so far. **

**Will post another chapter once I get _1_ review.**


	5. I care for you

**A/n-Thanks for the Amazing reviews. Love it or hate it still review.**

_Casey looked in Derek's chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but smile about how sincere he was. They kept their gaze on each other as if they were in a trance. They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Casey and Derek turned to see a nurse carrying papers._

" _Casey MacDonald's" the nurse asked. Casey nodded in response._

" _The results of your-" She was cut of by Casey._

" _before you say anything, Nothing changes between us right, Derek" he nodded._

" _ok proceed" The nurse smiled at the two teens._

" _you are not pregnant" Casey breathed a sigh of relief, Derek leaned over and hugged her tightly._

" _I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave, I have to leave this part confidential " the nurse pointed to Derek, he got up and left. The nurse closed the door and took a step forward._

" _Your test results state that you are HIV positive" Casey's heart dropped, her eyes became so wide it looked as if they were going to fall out. She felt her eyes begin to burn. Her eyes became watery__.__ ' I can never have my old life again' _

" _HIV turns into AIDS in a period of time, AIDS is terminal" Casey's eyes bugged out._

" _How long" Casey said quietly._

" _excuse me" the nurse moved closer._

" _How long" Casey said even louder._

" _About a year or two "_

" _I am so sorry" the nurse left the room, while Derek came back in with a questioning face._

" _Why are you crying, I thought you should be happy" Derek took a seat on the chair_

_"I'm just so happy im not pregnant" Casey lied knowing the news would probably upset Derek. She thought if nobody knew then she would have a regular life again.**Boy was she mistaken.**_ _Derek narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was lying._

" _Casey, I've known you for along time. You're lying. What did the nurse tell you" Derek's palms started sweat, he knew something was wrong. She sighed. ' great'_

" _I'm HIV po-si-ti-ve-" she choked out, knowing if she kept the lie from him it would eat her up. Casey glanced over at him, looking at his reaction to the news._

" _yo-ur w-hatt" Derek looked over _

" _she says I could get a-idds" She broke down, crying into her palms. _

" _Aids is terminal" Derek could only think_**_' The love of my life is going to die'_**

" _Casey, we have to tell mom and dad" Derek said putting an arm around her._

" _I don't want to tell them" Casey looked up at him with determination._

" _I don't want the whole Special treatment. Im going to live my life, and your going to be the only one who knows" She snapped back. Derek couldn't take it anymore, he walked out of the room and into the lobby. He ran his hand through his messy brown hair, and bit his knuckles trying to calm his anger. Soon enough the wall met Derek's fist, leaving a distinct indentation. Actually, a big hole in the wall. Derek punched the plaster and paint right off, moving his hand in the air trying to get rid of the stinging feeling._ _Derek walked in the room, deciding on weather he should sit or not._

" _I'm sorry "_

" _no Casey don't be sorry" Derek said wiping a stray tear away._

"_I don't want you to go through this kind of pain and suffering" Derek said softly with a sad expression on his face._

" _we've been through a lot case. Im not giving up on you. I'm not going anywhere" Derek stroked her hair gently._

" _why are you being so nice to me. Last week it seemed like you hated me" Casey said looking at him . _

" _I care for you, that's why" Derek moved onto the bed with Casey, he put an arm around her protectively, and waited till she fell asleep._

**A/N- Thanks for reading. REVIEW! Any suggestions, or ideas. I'm hoping to make it to 25 reviews, next chapter will be up once i get a couple.  
**

**Heres a Question you can answer**

**Should Derek confront max?**

**Its a yes or no question. You will find the results in the next chapter.  
**


	6. It’s you I feel sorry for

**A/n- =[ I haven't been getting reviews. Do people hate this fan fic or something? Anyway, review this story. EVEN IF YOU'RE ANONYMOUS!**

_Casey was released the next morning, " Finally, we're home" Derek put his key in the lock and opened the door._

"_CASEY" Everyone ran towards her and gave her a hug._

"_we were so worried" Lizzie hugged her old sister again._

" _im so glad your ok" Edwin said._

"_Case, maybe you should get some rest" Nora led Casey to her room, basically pushing her. Casey fell asleep moments later. _

_Derek had other things in mind. _ '_time to meet up with my good buddy Max' Thought ran through his head. Derek walked up to Max's old fashioned home, knocked on the door once and was greeted by the one the only, max._

" _Derek what are you doing he-" max was cut off by Derek._

" _we need to talk, outside now" Derek said calmly, trying not to punch him. Max came out immediately and sat on the bench in front of his house._

" _Casey was just in the hospital. Did you know that?" Derek questioned._

" _Nooo. What happened to her?" Max replied._

" _She has clinical depression and oh yeah she has HIV" Derek said in a sarcastic tone. Max's eyes bugged out as if he was a cartoon character._

" _bu-t th-at me-ans I have HIV unless, she had s-" max was cut of by Derek again._ " _No, YOU GAVE IT TO HER" Derek yelled while max stayed silent._

" _HIV turns into AIDS dipshit" Max's jaw dropped open. Derek shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable._

" _AIDS kills, you changed her life max. She had a future. She's going to die and so are you" Derek choked out, trying to force down the tears. Just thinking about Casey dieing always got him to cry. He got up and walked away, leaving max _**_speechless._**

_LWD LWD LWD_

_Casey woke up the next morning, Monday. She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. She had circles under her eyes, and looked pale from lack of sleep. Taking care of herself has been harder then ever, she had so much stress to deal with. She was still looking at herself in the mirror, her face almost unrecognizable. She was interrupted by a loud door slam._ _Casey walked downstairs wanting to see who slammed the door. She was greeted by The lovely Derek Venturi._

" _Casey" Derek asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice._

" _what's wrong" _ " _You might not like this But-" Derek was cut off by Casey_

" _but what"_

"_I told max" Casey shrugged, w hile Derek had a confused expression on his face._

" _I thought he should know sooner or later" Just then Casey could feel her phone vibrate through her front pocket. She jumped a little before grabbing it. _

" _Hello" _

" _Casey, can we talk" _

"_sure, start talking"_

" _I mean, can you meet me somewhere, Smelly Nelly's 5 pm" he hung up._ _Casey made her way to the Smelly Nelly's hoping to see __him__ there._ _She made her way into the shop and saw him sitting at his usual table. Just as she was about to turn away he looked up. They're eyes locked unable to tear away from each other. Casey's heart exploded the second her eyes met his, she had done it, but it killed her to see him, She Hated him. She walked over at the table, both with no emotions._

" _Hello casey"_

" _Max" Casey said bluntly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This was the first time they talked since the rape._

" _I uh heard" Max said, not hiding how uncomfortable he felt either._

" _that im going to die-" she paused._

" _because of you" She finished off, not hiding her sarcastic tone._

" _you sound so peachy about it. Why?" max Looked at her and could see how lost she was._

" _I'm not afraid of dieing. It's you I feel sorry for" Max had a confused look on his face._

" _you have to live with the fact you gave me HIV, Ruining my future. I wanted a husband, kids, love. You have taken that all away from me. You don't understand max. I want life, I Deserve life. You don't" She said __looking into his eyes, her eyes literally were burning into his._

" _Casey, I am so sorry. I was drunk that night, I don't know what I was thinking. If I could take back that day, I would in a second. You don't know how much I have been punishing my self because I've done this to you. I can't even live with myself. If I wasn't so stupid, this would have never happened" Max said in a husky voice. His eyes were glossy and he had an angry expression on his face. Casey realized he was truly sorry. She missed the old charming max, the one that would make her laugh, and even cry from laughing so much, she missed how sincere he always was and how he would take a bullet for her._

" _I understand Max. just never do that again and I will forgive you. Promise" She said, standing up and pushing her chair in._

**" _I swear_**_" he stood up reluctantly and gave her a tight hug, Casey smiled. ' finally, he's back"_

**A/n- THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU'RE ANONYMOUS! Next chapter will be up once I get _3_ reviews.**


	7. Red Rose

**A/N- I'm Hoping to get to at least 40 reviews! REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS. I swear the chapters will get better. If you were wondering it is still in past tense**.

_Casey walked To her front door and sighed to herself before she walked in. She was happy that things were fine between her and Max, but it will never be like it used to. She walked towards the kitchen hoping to find a snack, but was greeted by the lovely Edwin._

" _Hey Edwin. What's up" Casey said cheerfully, while ruffling up Edwin's hair._

" _Nothing. Just that you and Derek have been getting pretty cozy " Edwin Teased her. Casey's cheeks turned a pink color, Edwin noticed and let out a small laugh._

"_How can you tell " Casey asked._

" _I've seen the way you guys look at each other. I was shocked to see how over-protective and kind he is towards you. You guys used to hate each other too. I wonder what the sudden change is" Edwin replied, opening up his soda and taking a sip. Casey's thoughts wondered, she walked over to the couch and laid down. Her eyes became heavy and she was overcome by sleep. She hasn't been sleeping right for the pasts couple days, too much __stress._

_Derek came home an hour later, seeing Casey on the couch he decided to pick her up and bring her back to the room. He put her down on the bed, and laid down as well. Casey shifted over and put her arm around his arm. He was in a situation where Casey wouldn't let go, he smiled to himself and closed his eyes, trying to capture this moment forever. Little did Casey and Derek know, Edwin had gotten a picture of his siblings cuddling in the bed._

_ Casey's eyes stirred open to be bulging out seconds later as she saw her step brother sleeping in her bed.__ Derek had his arm over Casey's waist, a leg over both of hers and his face buried in the crook of her neck. The only thing she actually had a problem with was getting out of bed to get a nice shower. _ _She turned around and smiled as she saw the innocent look on Derek's face while he slept. She brushed the back of her hand on his cheek to wake him up. _

_He only groaned and said " 5 more minutes". She nudged him a little but he still wouldn't wake up. She did everything to wake him up, but the one thing that traced her mind. ' no way, he's my step brother' she slapped him again yet he didn't wake up. When she did get out of bed, she had used so much force she fell on to the floor, She got up and pushed Derek off the bed, waking him up immediately. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore, and burst out laughing,_

"_CASEY" He yelled getting up and chasing after her. She ran downstairs and was greeted by the whole family who all had confused faces._

" _MOM, HELP" Casey said, still laughing. She went behind Nora and hid. Derek sighed and new that he wouldn't get passed Nora._

"_weirdos" Edwin said, while playing with his eggs on his plate._

" _shut up edweener" Derek said with a smirk on his face._

" _I pushed him of the bed and 'Mr.' angry got up" Casey said using her fingers as quotation marks._

" _so Casey today's your first day back to school. How do you feel?" George asked while taking a bite of toast._

" _I feel great. Happier than usual" she exclaimed in happiness, a smile pasted on her face._

" _That's awesome" Lizzie was happy her sister was happy._

_Casey went back upstairs ,brushed her teeth and did her hair. She picked out a cute outfit and got dressed. Once she was done she walked back downstairs and grabbed a pop tart from the toaster. Derek was already in the kitchen taking a big spoonful of cereal. She rolled here eyes and thought ' boys will be boys'_

" _Do you want a ride to school?" Derek asked. _

" _Yeah that would be great" she said taking a bite of her pop tart. _

**_LWD LWD LWD LWD_**

_Once she was at school she met up with all her friend. Emily was excited to have Casey at school, she wanted to inform her on the gossip._

" _So. Guess what?" Emily asked._

" _What" Casey replied_

" _Everyone forgot about the little Disaster that happened between you and max. They only no that Derek beat the living shit out of him" Emily laughed._

" _how did you know about it?" Casey questioned._

" _Derek told me, only me. He knew that you needed someone to talk to other then him" Casey smiled. Edwin was right, Derek did change._

" _how are you doing" Emily asked._

" _I'm fine. I made up with max, but it wont be like it used to. I lost my trust in him em." Casey said softly._

" _I understand. Derek also told me you have 'you know'" Emily said quietly so no one could hear._

" _Yeah, so does max" Emily sighed. She was upset for her best friend. How could this happen to the only person that didn't deserve it? The bell rang and everyone scattered to class._

"_Hey Casey. I'm really glad your back" Truman smiled at her._

" _thanks Truman." She sat down for class._

_After class, Casey walked down to her locker. She quickly put in her combination and opened up her locker. She threw in all the books that she didn't need and closed her locker. She jumped up once she realized _Noel_ was there, leaning on the locker next to hers._

" _woah _Noel_ you scared me" She said putting her hand on her chest. _Noel_ took something from behind his back and handed it to Casey._

" _I'm glad your back" He said. Casey admired the fact he got her a __**red rose**._

" _awww. _Noel_" Casey said giving him a hug._

" _No one has ever given me a rose before." She smelled the rose and hugged him again._

" _no problem. You totally deserve it" He smiled at her and walked away._

** A/N- Don't worry guys this will not Be A " Max/Casey, Noel****/Casey, And a Truman/Casey Fanfic. ONLY Dasey! PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**


	8. I'll Always Be There For You

**A/N- I only got 3-4 reviews =[. ANYWAYS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW EVEN IF YOUR ANONYMOUS!!!!!!**

_"__Lizzie" Edwin yelled halfway across there hallway, he ran up to her, grabbed her arm and led her to the 'game closet'._

_" __Edwin. What happened" Lizzie whispered._

_" __I Have a pl-" Edwin was then interrupted by the front door being slammed._

_They snuck out to the top of the stairs, shocked to see Casey and Nora yelling at each other._

_"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Marti asked looking at Lizzie and Edwin. Marti looked to where they were looking and was in shock._

_" __Shhh" They both put there fingers on there lips._

**LWD LWD LWD LWD**

_Casey came home with a smile on her face, she walked in and slammed the door. _

_" __Casey" She turned around facing Nora._

_" __Yeah mom" Casey asked._

_" __Take a seat" Her mom ordered, She had a stern look on her face. Casey was scared because she knew something was up._

_" __ok" Casey sat down feeling slightly uneasy. Her mother was standing up in front of her._

_" __The Hospital called. They said you don't have HIV." She paused. Casey could feel excitement run through her body. Casey was still silent, she didn't want to show how happy she actually was._

_" __They also said they mixed up the papers by accident and that the nurse that delivered the news was inexperienced. Why didn't you tell me about the HIV?" She Questioned her, anger rising up._

_" __I knew you wouldn't understand. YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND MOM" Casey yelled, She stood up and faced her mother. Just as Nora raised her hand to give Casey a hard slap. The door flew open and a brown headed boy came running in._

_" __DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" Derek yelled running to Casey's side. He went in front of Casey protecting her._

_" __I can do whatever the hell I want ." Nora said moving Derek to the side._

_"__I've always wanted to ask my dad why he married a bitch like you" Derek snapped back. Nora gasped and smacked Derek across the face._

_" __MOM, HOW COULD YOU?" Casey yelled as she rushed to Derek's side._

_" __Oh my gosh! Derek I am so sorry" Nora apologized quickly, surprised by her actions.  
_

_" __Save it. C'mon case " He took Caseys hand and walked her upstairs, leaving a very shocked Nora __**speechless.**_

**LWD LWD LWD LWD LWD LWD**

_Edwin, Lizzie and Marti scattered around making sure no one saw them listening. They were all stunned by what just happened. Lizzie shut her cell phone and put it in her pocket, while Edwin dragged everyone back in the closet._

_" I"  
_

_"can't"  
_

_"believe"_

_"it"_

_They all said finishing each others sentence. They were speechless and didn't know how to actually react to what happened._

_" I've never seen my mom behave like that. She slapped my brother." Lizzie was furious. She wanted nothing to do with her mother. Marti was quiet the whole time._

_" Marti it's ok. Nora didn't know what she was doing" Edwin said giving Marti a half hug. He didn't know how to explain this to his younger sister._

**WITH CASEY AND DEREK**

_Derek Walked Casey to his room, he slammed the door shut. He was PISSED off. Casey sat on the bed and shrugged, tears were welling up in her eyes, but she held them back since she knew Derek hated tears._

_" come here" Derek said opening his arms. Casey walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She broke down crying._

_" I- d-o-n-t haa-ve H-I-V' She choked out. Derek was Shocked and hugged her even tighter then let go._

_" Seriously" He was jumping with joy, Casey laughed as she watched him._

_" The doctors screwed up" She jumped up and down with him, he suddenly stopped._

_" Never tell anyone I just did that" Casey started laughing, she nodded in reply._

_" I'm so happy for you. " Derek said._

_" I need to call max" Casey was so excited, she soon forgot what happened earlier that day. Derek's faced fell a little as she mentioned his name. She took out her cell phone and entered his number quickly._

_Ring ring ring_

_" Hello" Max said._

_" MAX" Casey screamed into the phone._

_" great, now I'm deaf" Max said plugging his ear. Casey laughed a little._

_" Can you meet me at the park in 5 minutes" she asked ._

_" sure"_

_Casey shut her phone and grabbed Derek's arm. She grabbed his coat and threw it at him, she put on her coat and ran out the door with him. She was at the park in a matter of 2 minuets. She was surprised to see max already there. She ran over to him and hugged him, He was shocked a little but still hugged her back,_

_" Casey" He said in an uneasy voice,_

_" WE DON'T HAVE HIV" She screamed again,_

_" YOUR JOKING RIGHT" He yelled back, he had a huge grin on his face. Derek stood in the back and smiled as she saw them. He didn't feel one bit jealous, max is no **competition.**_

_" How do you know" He asked her._

_" The doctor called and said that they made a mistake and I don't have HIV. That must mean YOU DON'T EITHER" She said excitedly._

_" Yes" He said punching the air._

_" Thanks Casey. You made my day way better" He said hugging her._

_" I got to go. Bye" She hugged him again and ran over to Derek. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their hands.. Derek looked down at her and smiled._

_" thanks for saving me from my mom"_

_" I told you Casey. I'm always here for you" She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed immediately and looked at her again._

_" Lizzie called me and told me to get home fast. That's how I came so quickly." He said walked down the road with her._

_" remind me to thank her later. Casey and Derek walked to their house. Hand in hand, smiles still pasted on their face. Trying to ignore the tingling sensation they felt as there hands touched._

**A/n- please review!!! EVEN IF YOU'RE ANONYMOUS!! Help me make it to 40 reviews!**


	9. Step 1

**A/N - Sorry For not updating in SO LONG!!! I was on vacation!! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS. I hope to get to 45 reviews. Help me make it to my goal =]**

_Lizzie walked over to Edwin's room and barged in. She walked to his bed and sat down while Edwin sat on his tiny couch._

" _So what were you saying before in the closet?" She asked._

"_I was hoping you would help me get Casey and Derek together" Edwin was afraid to see her reaction. Was she going to blow up? Be happy? Who knows._

" _As in get them to be a couple?" Lizzie raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment._

"_But there step siblings" She replied._

" _That's the thing. They are STEP siblings. They are not blood related. Nora and Dad just got married." He said back._

" _I guess I can help. I could see how much they like each other." He smiled and walked up to hug her. They both fit perfectly in each others arms, brushing off the feeling._

LWD LWD LWD LWD

_Casey walked into the house, hung up her coat and walked slowly upstairs to her room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The room was completely flooded ,her clothes were all over the room._

" _OH MY GOD" Her screamed echoed throughout the house. Everyone ran up to her, their jaws dropping as well._

" _Oh Casey" Marti said feeling bad for her older sister._

" _I'm guessing a pipe burst. I'll call a plumber. As for now, Casey you can sleep in someone else's room" George Tightened his robe, his hair everywhere as if he just woke up. _

"_ My room doesn't have enough space"  
" Mine smells awful"  
" My stuff animals wont be able to breathe with Casey in it"_

_**The room was silent until……  
**__" She can sleep in my room" A voice said in the back of the hallway. Everyone turned and exchanged confused looks._

" _No, She will stay in lizzie's room. We can make space" Nora said with determination in her voice. The expression in her face was blank._

" _What you don't trust me in Derek's room?" Casey said bluntly. She crossed her arm and leaned on the wall._

" _I didn't say that Casey. I'm Just saying that you would feel more comfortable in Lizzie'room." Nora replied back._

_" You do not know how i feel" Casey said , trying to hide the anger in her voice._

" _I can sleep on the floor and she can take the bed" Derek piped up._

" _Fine, but leave the door open" Nora stormed off, taking George with her. Marti went back to her room, while Lizzie walked to Edwin's room. Leaving Casey a little suspicious. _

" _Thanks Derek" She walked up to him and engulfed him in a hug.  
_

**LWD LWD LWD**

" _That totally worked" Edwin whispered in excitement, he was jumping up and down. Step 1 of his plan worked._

" _We ruined her room. How could you feel happy about that?" Lizzie sighed and took a seat._

"_It will all pay up in the end" He replied._

**LWD LWD LWD**

Casey was upset that her room was totaled, but was relived that someone would actually let her stay with them. She never would have believed Derek would do something so nice.

" _UGH" Casey groaned out._

" _I have no clothes, they're all wet and covered with that nasty pipe odor" She said. _

" _You can borrow some of my clothes. There clean so don't worry." Derek pulled out a large t-shirt and blue pajama pants._

"_Thanks" She walked to the bathroom and got dressed. She came out and got comfortable on the bed. Derek was on the floor moving around trying to get comfortable. _

" _You can sleep next to me if you want" Casey said patting the empty space next to her._

" _Nah, I'll be the man and sleep on the floor" Derek shrugged his shoulders._

" _It's your room and bed. It's ok Derek I don't bite" Casey stifled a laugh. Derek got up and laid down on the bed. _

_His eyes were focused on the ceiling patterns, his arms were crossed on his chest._

" _I'm sorry Nora treats you like that" Derek said turning to his side to face her._

" _It's ok. I can see why she is reacting like that. It's HIV we are talking about. Its serious, I could have died."_

"_So Casey"_

" _So Derek"_

"_I know this might seem extremely random, But have you ever loved any of your past boyfriends" Derek asked. He was curious of what she might say._

" _Well, I wouldn't call it love. I liked them a lot though. Max and Sam were just a fling I guess." _

"_Oh" _

" _Do you still love sally?" Casey questioned._

" _I didn't love her. I like this other person, but I know she doesn't like me back" Derek frowned._

" _Who is this person?" _

" _you'll find out sooner or later" Casey turned to face him. Derek wrapped his arm around her and waited till she fell asleep._

**A/n- PLEASE REVIEW! I'm hoping to make it to 45 reviews. I only got about 6 reviews which is ok i guess!!! REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!**


	10. WHAT?

**A/N= REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!!!!! I hope I didn't lose any readers since I didn't update in so long.=[ Goal: 45 reviews**

Casey woke up to find the Derek missing. She sat up and looked around, still no sign of him. She got up and did her morning routine: Get up, get dressed, brush teeth, shower etc. She actually found some sort of outfit in her drenched room that was unharmed.  
She walked downstairs and found everyone sitting at the table eating.

" Hey everyone" Casey smiled and sat down in her seat. She filled up her plate and started to eat.

" Derek, Can you help me with my kicking skills later?" Lizzie asked. She was hoping he would agree so that she could talk to him later.

" Casey, I need help getting the ladies. Do you mind giving me some tips later" Edwin asked.

" Sure" Casey and Derek said at the same time.

" How about we go after we eat" Derek said still chewing his piece of toast.

" I'll meet you in your room Ed" Casey replied. The kids nodded and focused on finishing their breakfast.

WITH CASEY AND EDWIN

" I know about you and Derek" Edwin said out of nowhere.

" What do you mean" Casey replied obviously confused.

" I see the chemistry between you two. I say go for it" Edwinreplied with a smile pasted on his face.

" Why do you want me and Derek to get together" She questioned him and took a seat.

" Because he makes you happy."

" That's really sweet, But there is no way Derek would ever like a girl like me"

" You never know" Edwin gave her a sideways hug. She hugged backed and ruffled up his hair.

WITH LIZZIE AND DEREK

" GOAL" Derek said punching both his arms up in the air.

" I know, I'm amazing" Lizzie gloated.

" You learn from the best"

" You and your gigantic ego" Lizzie laughed a little then kicked the ball at him.

" So how are you and that kid….what's his name Lenny doing" Derek asked.

" You mean Jamie. We broke up along time ago, he had his friend tell me that he didn't feel a connection anymore. I got over it eventually"

" Where does this kid live" Derek was getting angry, that boy. _**Scratch that**_…Child. Hurt his little sister.

" it's ok. I really don't care about him anymore"

" I care about you though"

" Thanks"

" I know you like Casey. Admit it." Casey said out of nowhere. She wanted to catch him off guard.

" That was really random" Derek replied. His heart was pounding faster, he knew she was going to beat it out of him sooner or later.

" Admit it" Lizzie kept nagging and nagging….and nagging.

" FINE! " Derek yelled in defeat while Lizzie formed a satisfied grin on her face as if she accomplished a task.

" I like her" He whispered

" I know my sister. She likes you back"

" But we are step siblings." Derek said a little uneasy. He had the strangest feeling someone was watching him, but brushed it off.

" Imagine this. If My mom and George didn't get married you guys would be together already. I think it was fait you and Casey met. I really think so and if you want to take a step forward, I support you all the way. Edwin and Marti would support also. I don't know about George and Nora, but they can't stop you." Lizzie reassured him. No way being **STEP **siblings going to stop them.

" thanks lizzie, but I think I'm going to take it slow" He gave her a hug and walked back inside the house.

LWD LWD LWD

_Knock knock knock._

Derek opened the door to be standing face to face with…._Nora_. He opened the door even wider so she could come in. He sat on the bed while she stood in front of him.

" You must think im stupid" Nora spat out. She was furious. Derek could almost see the smoke coming from her ears, and horns slowly forming on her head.

" What do you mean" Derek was frightened by the expression on her face.

" You trying to make a move on my daughter. My Daughter." She exclaimed.

" WHAT?" Derek yelled, completely confused.

" Stay away from her. Your step siblings for crying out loud. I don't want a stupid raggy idiot trying to "hook" up with Casey. If you do I swear I will kick you out in a second." She narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows scrunched up.

" Where did you hear that from"

" I heard you talking to Lizzie. Casey is off limits. Got it. Good" She stormed off.

Leaving Derek **speechless.** Derek got up and punched the wall in fury, he was so angry he had to get it out. He picked up his chair and threw it across the room, causing a big bang. Casey came running in with a frightening look on her face as she saw Derek mess up his room. She walked up to him and stopped him, she looked straight into his eyes and could see how hurt and angry he was. She pulled him into her arms, which left him feeling vulnerable. She then led him to the bed. She took his hand and said,

" You need to calm down" She said sternly.

" I can't. I'm Done " He choked out. He couldn't stand it, everything that was going on. He got up, packed his bags and rushed out of the house. Casey was in utterly shock as she watched Derek storm right out of her life.

**A/N- REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS!!!!!! WILL UPDATE ONCE I GET 3 REVIEWS. Goal:45 reviews!**


	11. YouDidThis

**A/N- I know this is Really short, but I wanted to post something before I went to sleep. Anyways, Please review. I'm hoping to make it to 50 reviews!!!**

**REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE ANONYMOUS! I couldn't post for awhile since Fanfiction was messed up or something. Lol. Review.**

Casey has been in her room for days bawling her eyes out, she didn't know where Derek went and when he will be back or if he is coming back at all. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti have been extremely worried about her. She hasn't been eating and only went out for the bathroom. George was furious when he found out that Derek left, of course he thought The kids and school had something to do with it, but he didn't know it was all _Nora._

**WITH DEREK  
**Derek was currently in the backseat of his car laying down, his pen tapping lightly on the notebook as he thought silently.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_I can't believe I ran away, I've been panning on when I should leave, but couldn't decide when I should. The thing that traces In my mind is the fact that __**I left her**__. I didn't want to and it breaks my heart every second I'm away from herI really don't know how Casey is and I have a gut feeling that something's __**wrong. **__I just couldn't stand Nora and her bitching anymore. __Right now, my thoughts are scattered and I think that staying in this car one more night is going to turn me insane. Hopefully, I'll get myself together and become the successful man I've always wished to be._

_ From,  
Derek Venturi_

**WITH LIZZIE  
**

" Casey please come out" Lizzie cried out, as she sat outside her sisters bedroom tapping on the door annoyingly. Casey opened the door showing her tear stained face, and red puffy eyes. Lizzie gasped as she saw her sisters face.

" Oh Casey" She said giving her a hug. Marti came running up and colliding into Casey hugging her. Afterward Casey kneeled down to Marti's height.

" He's safe" Marti said looking into Casey's eyes and putting a hand on her shoulder.

" How do you know?" Casey asked, her eyes pleading for the answer.

" I know my brother, Nothing ever happens to him" With that Casey burst out in tears. Marti looked back to the doorway and saw Lizzie with a confused face. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed ' I don't know' which made Lizzie sigh. Nora came out of no where and went up to her daughter.

" I'm so sorry case. We are doing everything to find him" Nora said softly, she hugged Casey but was suddenly pushed away.

" You did this" Casey said slowly, Her jaw was locked and her hand was shut so tight that her knuckles turned white.

" I don't know what your talking about" Nora said putting her hands up in defense.

" I saw the look in his eyes. Your were storming out of his room like a crazy mental asylum person. I can't even look you in the face anymore. You are not the mother I had 3 years ago, instead you were replace be a maniac. When the doctor told you about the HIV, you completely blew up thinking I was a slut. Don't think you will know the whole story. You lost my trust." Casey spat out and vigorously pushed Nora out of her room.

Nora was incomplete shock, she blew everything in different proportions. She felt like she failed at motherhood and that she lost her daughters love for her. Casey was right…..She did _**change.**_

**A/n- REVIEW!!! Goal- 50 reviews!**


	12. Don't Forget

**A/n- Thanks for the amazing reviews. To answer the questions:**

_**1, the reason why Nora seems out of character is mentioned in the chapter. Seriously, how would you react when your daughter could have had HIV and was willing to sleep In her step-brothers room. I can't blame her. lol**_

_**2. The room is dried by now.**_

**Just wanted to say that everything will make more sense in the end. Sorry if this is tad bit scattered. --- mentioned in a review**

_2 weeks later_

Casey stormed her way to her mothers room. She wanted answers…_**Now.**_she hasn't been talking to her mother and it has been eating her up_**. **_She didn't bother knocking on the door instead she just barged in.

Nora was sitting on the edge of her bed, bawling her eyes out and holding a picture close to her chest.

" Mom?" Casey asked suddenly alarmed. She sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder

" What has been bothering you? Why are you changing into such a mean person? I really don't like how you treated Derek, treating everyone actually." Casey said sternly.

"A mother always wants to protect their young ones. When I found out you could've had HIV I blew up. I thought that Derek gave it to you because I can see how close you two are. I shouldn't have assumed the worst when I know you can protect yourself. I also knew he made you happy and should have never interfered. When you become a mother one day you will know why. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry." Nora choked out, she lowered the picture and showed Casey. It was Nora in the hospital bed with baby Lizzie in her arms, a toothless Casey's and a exhausted Nora.

" That was one of my favorite memories" Nora said again, the tears still coming down on her face slowly.

" I promise I will go back to normal. Everything that happened. Just forget about it"

" I forgive you mom. I can't answer all your questions, its all the past now. Forgive and forget right?" She asked and Nora nodded. She embraced her in a hug one more time. Casey left the room with a smile on her face.

LWD LWD LWD LWD

The next day at school Casey walked to the group at lunch. Sam, Truman, Emily, and Max.

Sam has been giving max a death glare to max ever since he heard about what happened. No one knows they she patched things up with max. She smiled at Sam and patted his shoulders.

" Relax" He shrugged his shoulders and said,

" Fine"

" So Casey, I haven't heard of Derek lately" Emily asked. Derek hasn't been in school for days and everyone was wondering.

"Well. He got in a fight with my mom and left. He said he was 'done'. It still breaks my heart more and more every time I think about it."

"It'll be ok" Everyone tried reassuring her but it didn't work.

After school Casey walked home when she realized someone was staring at her. She turned her head and felt as if her heart stopped beating. Her hands started trembling and her throat was getting dry. It was the face She saw in her dreams and was tattooed in her heart.

_**It was him.**_ he was leaning his back on the car completely relaxed._Their eyes met and she could swear she felt her heart skip two beats. She walked towards him and stood there looking at him…straight in the eyes. She hugged him for what seemed like forever, she wanted to stay in those arms._

" Casey" He whispered in her ear which sent tingles trace down her spine.

" Where have you been? I've been worried sick" Before she knew it, she was in his car driving away. He reached for her hand and held it while he drove.

" It's better at home now. Mom thought you were the one that could've given me HIV and she freaked out. She explained that it was her job to protect me and that she failed." Derek chuckled.

" I'm not coming home case" Her heart dropped.

" What do you mean your not coming home?" She asked suddenly, her voice was getting fast and high pitched.

" I just wanted to see you one last time before I leave. I swear I will write and everything. I just can't stay there anymore. We'll see each other again I promise." He stopped the car. They were at the parking lot at the park, and the sun was about to set. Derek Got out of the car and went to Casey's door and opened it. He put his hand out for her to take it and led her towards the park. They walked around the park hand in hand and talked about what they've been doing for the past couple of days and how school was for Casey. They walked to the bench that was near the slide and sat down.

" I can't believe your leaving me" Casey said softly, she looked at his chocolate brown eyes and sighed. She sure was going to miss him.

" I'm not leaving. Lets just say I'm taking a……..break" He said trying to find the right words to put together.

" Just don't forget about anything" Casey said.

" This is something I don't want either one of us to forget" He leaned forward and closed his eyes. Derek's lips touched hers. A brief pressure, a sense of warmth and softness joined by a little jolt of electricity, and Casey started to back away. Her retreat was arrested, however, as Derek's hands came up to cup her face. Casey was swamped by the waves of interesting and exciting sensations evoked by Derek's intimate embrace. She sighed as she sank deeper into the kiss, which was fierce and warm, then gentle by turns.

**A/N- YAY they kissed! REVIEW review review!!! The next chapter will be up soon. **

**Goal- 58 reviews!**


	13. Take care

**A/N- Thanks For the reviews. Here is another chapter. Review. Love it or hate it. The nice reviews make my day. If you have any advice or idea that would be great. =]**

" Why do you have to leave Derek? What will that prove? I need you here" Casey said putting her hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. They didn't even have to ask each other 'does this make us together' because they know what the answer was.

" I'm sorry. I just need this for me." He took her hand and led her back to the car. They both strapped in, the drive home was completely _**silent.**_

" I just don't want to lose you" Casey said breaking the silence, she looked over at Derek who had no expression on his face.

" You will never lose me" He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll always be there for you" he assured her, looking in her eyes, "We're going to be together again someday. Do you trust me?"

"Very much" she said in a whisper and stroked his cheek. She tried to memorize his face, his eyes and his touch as much as he was trying to memorize everything about her as well. They knew that leaving the other was the equivalent of selling their souls and the young couple, of course, would only be completely happy when they were finally together again.

" we're here" Derek said pulling to the house across the street, he didn't want to make it obvious that his car was outside the house.

" Tell everyone I love them" They both got out of the car and faced each other. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I need to go" she said and tried to pull away from him, but he kept hugging her tighter, tears were forming in both of their eyes. Casey stood on her toes and kissed the tears that fell on his cheek. He kissed her one last time and they both went their separate ways.

Casey walked in the house completely devastated, the look on her face made everyone know what was wrong. Lizzie came up from the couch and hugged her. Edwin and Marti had a sympathetic faces as they watched their older sister rush upstairs. Nora ran outside and spotted a brown headed boy walking to his car. She walked at a fast pace to reach him, she touched his shoulder and said,

"wait" He turned around with a tear stained face. He nodded his head and tried to pull away from her grip.

" I'm leaving. You can't stop me" Derek turned to face her.

" If I can't stop you at least take this" She handed him a wad of money and patted his shoulder. His heart warmed to her kind gesture.

" This should be enough to get you for awhile. There's an apartment on 103 May Street that you could stay at. I set it up months ago for when Casey goes to college she will have somewhere to stay at instead of taking a long commute back home. It's been vacant for a week since I let a friend who was in need stay there, this is your apartment now, I pay for the bills so don't worry. If you need anything like money just call. I'm really sorry Derek. I don't want you to leave. You are my step-son and I care about you deeply." She looked up at him and smiled. She then took something out of her pocket and handed it to him. _**It was a key.**_

" Be safe, don't lose touch. George has been worried sick and I can see him shed tears when he thinks I'm asleep. Please give him a call"

" Thanks. I forgive you though. I just need some time. This has all been shooting at me and I just can't dodge the bullets anymore. The whole parents divorcing and then moving in with a whole different family, Casey almost getting HIV by the way I didn't give her anything, and falling in love with my step sister" He choked out, he would have never thought that his step mother would give him something like that. She smiled at him and said,

" I know you love her. Once you guys are older, I think it will work out for you. I support you." She hugged him, and whispered " Bye" in his ear and left.

**A/N- Sorry if things are so scattered or going to fast. Sometimes in stories it has to be like that. Situations in real life happen like this. Anyways, REVIEW even if your anonymous!!**


	14. Dear

**A/N- Review even if your anonymous!**

_**1 month later.**_

Casey hasn't been getting any emails, letters. Etc. From Derek. Her thoughts were racing ' maybe he forgot about me?' ' What if his computer crashed? Wait, he has a pen and paper he could send me letters anytime' She slumped over her computer chair as she pondered her thoughts  
_**WITH DEREK**_

Dear Journal,

I just want to take the time and express how I feel, since I never do. Wow, i sound like a girl. Anyways, it's always bottled up inside me and I can't take it anymore. I have finally come to realize it was Casey all along._** The girl I've always wanted. **_I've always tried to find the right girls, but I just couldn't find someone just as good enough as her. She's the girl that could make me do something I would never do before. She can make me feel compassion, guilt, and love. The three emotions I never thought ever existed in my body. She is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, regardless of what people say or think about us together. I will never be ashamed of this feeling. I'm in love with Casey McDonald, my step-sister. God help me. From,

**Derek Venturi**

_**WITH EDWIN**_

" our plan Failed AGAIN" Lizzie paced the room frantically. Trying to sort out her thoughts.

" It's ok lizzie. It's obvious all the tension between Nora and Casey is gone. What should we do next?" Edwin asked softly.

" Nothing. Let this all fall into place by itself. We are not going do anything" " Lizzie said calmly.

" Fine" Edwin grunted.

_**WITH CASEY.**_

Casey's head was on the desk, she didn't really feel like doing anything.

**PING**

Her head shot up so quick, she swears she felt herself pull a muscle. The screen on the computer said " New Message" . Her heart started racing as she clicked the message.

Dear Casey,

What was math homework. I forgot to write it down in my agenda. Write back.

Sam

_She sighed,' great he forgot me' that was the only thing she could think of._

* * *

Dear Sam,

It was page 113 in the book.

Casey

**PING**

Dear Casey,

Thanks. I'm trying to catch up on all the homework I never do. My grades are suffering. Anyways, would you be able to tutor me sometime?

Sam

' _I guess tutoring wouldn't do harm to anyone' She thought to herself._

* * *

Dear Sam,

Sure I would love to tutor you. The company would be nice. How about Smelly Nelly's 4pm.

Casey

**PING**

Dear Casey,

Sure. Meet you there.

Sam

* * *

Casey got up and decided to get ready instead of moping around. She needs something other then him to preoccupy her mind. Once she was done she walked out of the house, coat in hand. She got in the car and drove away. She walked into Smelly Nelly's with a smile on her face, she went to booth and sat down.

" Hey Casey. What would you like?" Sally said taking her pen and pad of paper out.

" I guess I'll have some tea. " She said looking towards the door, she could see Sam entering. She waved her hand and he proceeded to walk towards her. Sally gestured her pen towards him with her eye brows raised it took him a minute to realize what she wanted.

" Oh. I'll have a soda" He replied quickly. She nodded her head and walked away.

" Hey" Casey said feeling a bit awkward.

" Hey. I brought my book." He took his book out of his side backpack and put it in front of him. He opened It to page 113. He then took out pen and paper.

" I need help with a question" He said looking at the book. He had a confused look on his face, his eye brows scrunched up. She giggled quietly and sat next to him. She began instructing how to solve the question, but his gaze was focused on her. She was super close to him and had a serious face on. He smiled at her. She stopped talking and looked at him. She smiled back.

" What" She questioned.

" Nothing." He replied. She started talking about the problem again.

**A/n- THANKS for reading. If your confused about anything it will probaly clear up in the next chapter. =]**

**PLEASE REVIEW. even if your anonymous.**


	15. You Took My Heart With You

**A/n- Thanks for the awesome reviews. Review review review. There the only reason I update. Haha anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Dear Journal, **

**I'm thinking about going to school since it's the last month and I want my diploma. I've been missing so much stuff its not even funny. The good thing about going back to school is seeing the love of my life…****Casey****. I haven't gotten the time to email her. Maybe she will think I'm being distant when I'm not. I've been trying to make the apartment 'Derek like' It looks really cool. I moved around some of the furniture and stuff. Anyways, I think im going to go and email her. Bye.**

**Derek Venturi**

Casey sat in front of her computer once again. She was wondering if she should write or not.

PING.

Once again her head shot up. It was a instant message from..** XbaberaterX**

**XbaberaterX-** Hey Casey

**Dancequeen101**- Oh hey.

**XbaberaterX-** Would you be able to tutor me again?

**Dancequeen101**- Seriously Sam, Didn't we cover it yesterday? Or is this a lame excuse for you to hang out with me?

**XbaberaterX**- uh. The second one.

**Dancequeen101**- We went out Sam and it took me a while to get over you.

**XbaberaterX**- Well, I believe in second chances and I'm hoping that you do to. My feelings for you progressed and I'm willing to give my all in a relationship with you.

_She sighed and thought ' wow, this boy is very persuasive'_

**PING** The screen flashed NEW MESSEGE. She clicked It and a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**Dear Casey,**

**Sorry it's been forever. Reorganizing a room and all takes time . I have good news, I'm coming back to school, I would be able to see you everyday. Anyways, I hope you didn't think I forgot about you, I would NEVER. Its really peaceful here and stress free, but it would be better with you here ;). I know you have been worried about where I am and what I'm doing. Nora really has changed, she gave me an apartment and money which is amazing. I hope you and the family are doing well. Write back. **

**`Derek **

* * *

She still hasn't responded to Sam, but knew the answer to his question right away.

**Dancequeen101-** You see Sam. There's this guy who has my heart and I want him to keep it. The way he makes me feel is indescribable.

**XbaberaterX**- Oh. Well if your happy, then I'm happy. But, if you change your mind I'm here. I'm a great listener if you need me.

**Dancequeen101**- Thanks Sam I'll keep that in mind.

**XbaberaterX**- Well I'm going to go. Bye.

XbaberaterX Has signed off.

Casey got up and walked downstairs. She saw Nora in the kitchen making Dinner. She walked up to her and looked at her mother. She hugged her and whispered..

" thanks mom" Nora was confused for a second, then realized what she was talking about.

" I wanted him to be safe and I wanted to know where he was so I gave him the apartment. " Nora said as they parted. Casey nodded and thanked her again before going upstairs, She sat at her computer desk and started typing.

* * *

**Dear Derek, **

**I'm so glad to hear your safe and ok. Everyone's fine here and nothing new happened. I'm really excited that your coming back to school, we would be able to graduate together. The schools quiet and mellow ever since you left. I feel so alone and empty now that your gone. I hope you know that you've taken my heart with you when you left. =[. Things will work out in the end right? **

**~Casey**

**

* * *

**

Casey walked over to her bed and laid down, she looked up at the ceiling, waiting to fall asleep but something kept bothering her.

' He's back. Why doI feel like I should be worried.' Were the words that traced her mind**.**

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Casey walked in the room, excitement filling her body. Her head bobbed around, looking for that specific person. Her eyes met his, she walked towards him gaining speed. She jumped up and hugged him, her feet were off the ground.

" Worst Month of my life. Being away from you" Derek said whispering in her ear.

" I know." Derek let go of her and looked around. Everyone was looking at him with curiosity in there eyes, some 'aww' were heard.

" What you haven't seen anyone hug before. " Derek said loudly. Everyone turned back to what they were doing previously. Casey laughed to herself as she saw Derek shoot death glares to people.

" Wow Dude." Sam said coming from behind. He gave Derek a ' man hug' and let go. He eyed Casey. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

" Hey Casey" Sam said softly, his eyes were focused on the ground.

" Hey Sam. " Casey said looking at him. She felt really bad for rejecting him, but didn't know he would take it this bad. Derek had a confused look on his face as he saw his best friend look sad. Casey and him usually were great friends after their break up.

"DEREK." Ralph half yelled across the hallway. He ran up to the group and gave Derek tight ' man hug' Derek looked suffocated.

" Where have you been Buddy?" Everyone laughed at how enthusiastic Ralf was acting. Casey took Sam aside and looked him straight in the eyes.

" I don't want it to be so awkward between us" Casey said sternly. He nodded with no expression on his face and walked away. Casey's felt a pain in her chest as she saw him walk away with a broken heart.

**A/n- dun dun dun. REVIEW! **


	16. Espoir

**A/N- I got a review about how people couldn't picture max and Derek doing that. **

**Some Stories Do need people to be out of character to make their stories actually work. **

**Just wanted to say that. Review! Love it or Hate it. Criticism, Advice. **

**Warning: This chapter will bring you some mixed feelings.**

*** There relationship isn't public yet.**

" Hey we were wondering if you wanted to go to the new coffee shop downtown after school. I hear it's really cool." Emily said, everyone else was sitting around waiting for her answer.

" Uh sure" Casey replied.

They all got up and scattered themselves to their car. Casey followed Derek and drove away. They drove for what seemed like forever but came up to a huge colorful sign that said _Espoir._

" Shouldn't we dress up or something" Casey asked. Derek laughed.

" You really think that they would dress up" Casey giggled. She thought about how funny it would be to see everyone dressed up.

Casey and Derek got out of the car and were greeted by: Ralph, Sam, Kendra, Emily, and Sheldon. Max wasn't included because Sam couldn't stand him at all at the moment.

" Darrreeeyyy" Kendra said in an annoying voice, she grabbed Derek's hand and led him towards the Coffee shop. Casey rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to the whole Kendra situation. They all walked in and was amazed at how interesting it looked inside. It made Casey feel super comfortable and relaxed. There were pictures of coffee everywhere, the room was a light brown color and there were green and blue patterns across the wall.

" Wow" Emily yelled, she looked like she was in a trance. Casey waved her hand in front of Emily's face and laughed.

" Lets pick that table" Ralph pointed a large booth. The seats were covered with baby blue. Casey took a seat next to Sam and shrugged her shoulders.

" Are you ok" Sam asked, concerned in his voice.

" Why wouldn't I be ok" Casey asked

" Well I don't know how you feel about that" Sam turned his head, Casey looked to where he was looking and felt her heart drop to her stomach. **Derek was literally making out with Kendra**. Casey eyes felt as if they bulged out of her head, her fist clenched together. She held back the tears because if she burst out crying ift would make a scene and people would assume Casey liked Derek.

Sam touched her shoulder which made Casey a little calm.

" It's ok" Sam said trying to reassure

" That so Derek like. just when I thought he changed." Casey said in a furious Tone. Casey got up and told Sam to follow her to the counter. Of course Derek didn't notice because he was to 'busy'

" I would like a large expresso" Casey said. Sam raised his eye brow.

" Isn't that a little to strong for you"

" Psh. No. I can handle it" Casey waved her hand down.

" Hm. Can I have a regular coffee." He smirked at Casey and she laughed. Casey was about to pay for her coffee when Sam stopped her and got his wallet out. He paid for both of their Drinks.

" Thanks" He nodded and instead of walking to the booth he walked to an individual table. Casey sat across and smiled at him. Everyone from the booth had a confused look on their faces, Derek had the look of rage. Casey looked over and gave Derek a glare that said ' I can't even speak to you right now'

**A/n- Sorry it's extremely short. Review!**


	17. Follow your heart

**A/n- I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I did get mad at Derek loll. Anyway. Review and tell me your opinions on the story so far. This is what I would personally do if I were in Casey's situation.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own winterfresh gum, or LWD**

* * *

Casey took a sip of her large expresso and almost gagged. She tried her best swallow it down. She felt as if something clicked in her brain a huge grin appeared on her face. She got up and walked to the booth. Derek had a confused look on his face as Casey walked over to him.

" I really hate expresso, just as much as I hate your personality" Casey took her large Expresso and poured half on him, his mouth was wide open, the drink seeped inside. Everyone Gasped. Emily grabbed a napkin and tried wiping it off him. She looked at Casey and smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Kendra glared at Emily, and Emily gave a death glare back.

" Oh and As for you." She turned to Kendra. " Have fun with Derek, im sure you guys would be great together, but for now enjoy this bitch." _**( sorry if that was so uncharacteristic of her)**_She poured the rest on Kendra and left with a gigantic grin on her face. Sam followed her out the door with a smile pasted on his face also.

He turned back and said,

" Cya" he waved and left. All you could hear from the outside of the coffee shop was an ear piercing scream.

" Oh my gosh. CASEY. That was amazing." Sam said standing in front of her. Casey's arms were crossed and she looked really angry.

" Can you drive me home?" Casey asked looking at Sam. She was so angry and sad at the same time.

" Sure" He walked beside her and put an arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head on his arm. She got In the car and leaned her head on the seat. She was bummed out but was proud of herself for pouring hot expresso on Derek and Kendra.

" It's him right" Sam asked still keeping his eyes on the road.

" Him who?" Casey asked,

" The one who has your heart. It's Derek isn't it?"

" Not anymore" Casey said. The words flung out of her mouth. No guy should ever do that to her. It was unacceptable.

" Why would he do that? Is there something wrong with me?" Her voice cracked. Sam looked at her and nodded his head.

" Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect in my eyes" Sam said. Casey's cheeks turned to a pink color. The car pulled up to The house. Casey thanked Sam and left.

**WITH DEREK**

After 5 straight minutes of screaming Kendra finally stopped. Derek was in shock, he went to the bathroom and did his best to get the mess off him. The words _**I really hate expresso, just as much as I hate your personality' **_ were the only thoughts that were tracing his mind.

He slapped his forehead when he thought _" she has been through so much, and the person she trusts the most kisses another girl."_

He took out his Cell phone and dialed her number.

**WITH CASEY**

_Ring ring ring _

She rolled over on her bed and grabbed her phone that was currently on the night stand. Her heart stopped at she saw the picture of Derek on the screen. She sighed and ignored the call. She grabbed a piece of winterfresh gum and popped it in her mouth. She then started to read a magazine. She kept whispering to herself ' he doesn't deserve me' The phone kept ringing and ringing for the rest of the night. She soon got fed up and answered the phone.

" Hello" She said in a irritated voice.

" I've been calling your phone all night. Why haven't you been answering" Derek said in a worried tone.

" Maybe because I don't want to talk to you. I thought the expresso would be a little hint." Casey said sarcastically, she blew a bubble with her gum and popped it.

" I'm sorry Casey. We were just in the moment. " She felt a bigger pain in her chest.

" Just answer one thing. Do you still like her?" She asked. She wanted the answer to be

" yes, I'm so sorry Casey." Her eyes filled up with tears.

" Yeah yeah tell it to someone who cares" Casey said, she felt heart broken. She hung up the phone and broke down crying. She dialed a phone number. It rang once and someone answered.

" I need you" Her voice cracked over the phone, tears were falling on her cheeks continuously, but she didn't bother wiping them away.

"I'll be there in 5" In a matter of 5 minutes Casey heard a Door bell. She ran down stairs, opened the door and ran into the person and hugged The person. She nearly knocked the figure over.

" Em." Her voice cracked as she saw Emily looking at her with a concerned face.

" Oh my gosh Casey" She hugged her again and led her upstairs. Casey sat on her bed, her legs crossed Indian style. She took a pillow and hugged it while Emily sat across from her on the bed.

" Spill" Emily said.

" After The whole expresso incident I cant stop thinking about him. And then Sam is like ' your perfect in my eyes' seriously, I don't know what to feel anymore you know? I hate Kendra too. That…that Slut kissed him. He said he was ' in the moment and that he still liked her' pft yeah right?" Casey blabbed on and on and on. Emily stopped her from talking.

" How do you feel when you're around Derek?" Emily asked.

" Its just indescribable. I feel protected, loved, but then I feel hatred and I feel ignored when im near him. You know when you're near a boyfriend and they are with their friends and he completely ignores you. I think he is ashamed of me" Casey's eye brows were scrunched up when ever she got angry, she still had tear stained cheeks.

" How do you feel when you with Sam?" Emily asked. She already knew the answer to that.

" I feel invincible and safe. He makes me feel loved and cared for. When I'm near him It's just that feeling. The feeling you have with Sheldon. He is like the Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground. But I like the hard to get vibe from Derek." Casey buried her face in the pillow.

" I don't know what to do" Casey said, her face still buried in the pillow. Casey looked stressed out and frustrated.

" As your Emotional consultant I say go for Sam. As your best friend I say _**Follow your heart**_" Emily said with a little smile.

" But I don't know what my heart is saying" Casey Groaned.

* * *

**A/n- Emily's cool. REVIEW. **_**What should Casey do in the next chapter?**_

**Will write another chapter once I get ****5**** reviews.**


	18. You Lost Me

**A/n- Sorry DASEY lovers. Some stories need some SAM. Lol. Don't be too angry with me. You never know what will happen later in the story. **

**Warning: Chapter will bring Mixed Feelings.**

The phone began to ring again. Casey sighed as she answered it. Emily had no expression on her face, she knew who called.

" What do you want?"

" I want to talk to you" Derek actually sounded desperate for once.

" We're talking now. " Casey said sarcastically.

" I'm sorry" Derek kept apologizing.

" You know What. I Rejected this person that really liked me, I told him that you had my heart and I wanted you to keep it. Not anymore Derek. What if someone you liked kissed another person and you couldn't do anything about it? I hope you know that you just Lost my love…even worse. _**You lost me.**_ Call me back when you realize you lost something special in your life" Casey hung up the phone. She was Pissed off. Emily gave Casey a sympathetic smile.

" You go girl" Emily said, a grin appearing on her face.

" He doesn't appreciate me like some people." She said . Emily leaned over and hugged Casey,

" Well, im going to go. If you need me I'm just next door and a call away" Casey nodded and Emily got up and left.

WITH DEREK

**Dear journal,**

**I just got of the phone with Casey. Things changed. She says to call her back when I realize that something special in my life is missing. She spilled That gross drink on my head and she expects me to forgive her. I apologized several times and she still hasn't forgiven me.**

Derek stopped writing. He re-read what he just wrote and grew an angry expression on his face. he was so close to ripping it all up.

**I AM SUCH A IDIOT. I would have been miserable if someone I loved kissed someone else. What has become of me. I can't choose…Kendra or Casey.** **Ugh why does this have to be so hard. Kendra is so outgoing and makes me feel like a bad boy, She is so spontaneous yet she's annoying. Haha. Casey makes me feel like I'm walking on air and I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I've only been dating her for like a month. I dated Kendra for awhile and I don't think the feelings faded away so quickly. Why does this have to be so hard?**

**Derek Venturi**

**3 weeks past** since Casey last spoke to Derek. She became best friends with Sam in that short period of time. In approximately 2 days Class of 2009 was graduating.

" Ahh" Casey screamed in excitement.

" 2 days" Emily yelled with her they both jumped in excitement. Sam glanced at them and shared a sad expression on his face.

" Sam, your suppose to be happy"

" I wont be able to see you everyday at school anymore. It all changes in a matter of 2 days." Sam said. He slightly smiled. Emil had a offended look on her face.

" Uh excuse me. You don't want to see my face anymore" She put her hand up to her mouth in a shocked expression.

" No I didn't mean it that way…" He babbled led on trying to cover up what he said. She laughed and said she was joking. Little did they all know. Derek was at the corner watching them, jealousy and rage in his eyes.

" Why can't I be in his place" Derek muttered to himself.

**A/n- Thanks for reading. Reviews would be amazing. Don't you just love Sam? He is starting to grow on me. lol **


	19. Graduation Day

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. This story is based on Graduation Day!!! YAY!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. I don't think this is a good chapter but at least it's something=]**

" Congratulations to Class of 2009" The principle yelled through the microphone. Everyone took their hats and threw it in the air. They all had grins on their faces, their veins filled with excitement. Sam, Emily, and Casey were sitting next to each other where as, Derek sat in the back. They all clutched their diplomas to there lap.

_**After the Graduation.**_

" Congrats Casey" The family said hugging Casey. They were currently in the parking lot. Casey looked around, she spotted Derek from behind. He was currently talking to a group of people. She walked slowly up to him, tapped his shoulder and hugged him tightly so he wouldn't back away. She was surprised when she felt her feet being lifted off the ground. She let go and looked at him.

" Congrats" They both said at the same time. Casey started getting teary eyed.

" It would have killed me inside if I didn't hug you today." Casey said. Derek nodded and said,

" I was just about to see you and the family." Casey grabbed his hand and brought him toward Edwin, Marti, Nora, Lizzie, And George. As soon as Marti saw Derek her face lit up and she ran full speed at him yelling " SMEREK". Derek scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Everyone got teary eyed as they saw them.

" I missed you smarti" Derek said still clutching on to her.

" I missed you too smerek" Marti replied.

" My turn" Edwin and Lizzie came up to Derek and hugged him. George came with glossy eyes and gave Derek a "man hug" Derek swore he heard George say 'come back' Nora looked at Derek and hugged him, he hugged back. Edwin got a picture of everyone reuniting with Derek. Sam and Emily came up and also gave hugs to him. Casey walked up to Emily and said,

"This is how I wanted it to be" Emily nodded and smiled at the sight. Sam and Derek were doing a hand shake and laughing. It was time for Casey to say goodbye to everyone that was with her for the past couple of years. She decided to walk up to the person that people would have never guessed that she would ever talk to.

" Max" He turned around and smiled.

" I just wanted to say that there is no hard feeling between us and that what happened that night is forgotten. I realized that you never know what's happening in life and you can never stop what has been done. Life is just a roller coaster ride. I don't want to leave knowing that there is unfinished business. Anyways, Take care." She hugged him and left. Casey then walked back to her family and friends.

" So what colleges are you guys going to?" Nora asked eager to see what they might say

" University of California" Emily and Casey replied. They both shrieked and hugged each other.

" University of Toronto" Sam and Derek also said at the same time. They did there hand shake once again and 'man hugged'

" ahh. We are all going to have our best friends beside us" Emily was psyched. She was excited to have Casey going to the same college of her..

" Wow. I think im still in shock" Casey replied.

" Me too" Sam said.

"Me three" Derek laughed

" We are still separated from you guys though." Everyone frowned, the mood of the whole parking lot was excitement and sadness.

" Hey, You were going to leave without saying goodbye." She turned around and a huge grin appeared on her face. There stood Truman and Noel. She hugged both of them.

" Wait, what college are you going to" She asked.

" Boston university" Truman replied.

"NYU" Noel said.

" NO WAY" Emily yelled.

" um way" Noel said sounding confused.

" Sheldon is going there" Emily said a smile appearing on her face.

" Well that's cool." There was a silence in the lot.

" So I guess this is goodbye" A tear fell on Casey's cheek.

" I guess it is" Sam said.

" Take care guys. I hope you all succeed in life" Noel nodded and took something from behind his back.

" Here Casey" He chuckled as he handed it.

" Awww" Casey replied she wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. She smelled the red rose he gave to her. She hugged him and he left.

" what is that about" Sam asked.

" He gave me a red rose before" She smiled.

" That's so sweet" Emily squealed. Sam took Casey's hand and led her to a place where no one could hear.

" Before we all leave I just want you to know that I will always like you. I know that sounds extremely corny and dumb, but its 100% true. Just don't forget that and Stay in touch. " He hugged her and brought her back to the group. Emily grinned at her. The group separated. Just when Casey was about to open her car door and hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. She put her hand on her heart and said,

" Derek don't scare me like that" She said. He laughed and said,

" I realized that I did lose something in my life that was precious. It was you and I don't want to lose you ever again. This couple of weeks made me feel lonely and feel as if a piece of me was missing." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

" Derek" He cut her off by putting his pointer finger on her lips.

" I know that we are going to be separated. I just don't want you to forget the feelings that we share for each other"_ Casey thought she had to be the most loved and confused person._

**A/N- Thanks FOR READING! REVIEW!!**

**I'm hoping to get at least 5 reviews. **

**What should happen with Sam and Casey? Or Should Something happen and Derek and Casey get together again?**


	20. Punched

**A/n-I didn't really get that many reviews the last time. Hoping to get at least 5 reviews! REVIEW EVEN IF YOU'RE ANONYMOUS!**

It was the last month of Summer Vacation and Casey Macdonald was currently packing all her stuff for college. She decided to write an email to Derek so that her mind could drift somewhere else. For the past 3 months all Casey could do was think about Derek & Sam.

She opened a new box and started typing.

**PING**

Just when she started typing a new IM popped up.

XHockeyStarX- Hey Casey!

**Dancequeen101- Oh hey Derek I was just about to email you.**

XHockeyStarX- So. Anything New?

**Dancequeen101- Nothing much. Packing. It's really sad to think about leaving everyone here and only having Emily.**

XHockeyStarX- You'll still have me.

**Dancequeen101- I know. But, you will be all the way in Toronto and I'll be in California. I guess I'll see you in 8 years.**

XHockeyStarX- Woah, woah, woah. 8 YEARS?!!?!? What do you mean? We have Vacation?

**Dancequeen101- Well, I was hoping to become a successful doctor. So does Emily. You would actually come down to California to visit me?**

XHockeyStarX- Yes. Do we have to go over this again? I told you I would be there for you no matter what.

**Dancequeen101- What about Kendra?**

XHockeyStarX- She will still be in the picture. Not like I'm going to forget about you. You will always be the main girl in my life.

**Dancequeen101- Ugh. What do you see in Kendra?**

XHockeyStarX- What don't you see in her?

**Dancequeen101- She's not smart.**

XHockeyStarX- Not everyone is smart.

**Dancequeen101- I guess so. You know For once in my life I want to be the one breaking hearts, not getting their heart broken. I want to be the player**

**not the girl getting played. I want to be the girl you fall**

**for when everyone else is falling for you. But, I'm over that stage. Sorry to burst your ego.**

XHockeyStarX- psht. My ego will never burst..

**Dancequeen101- Thanks Mr. Obvious.**

XHockeyStarX- Ok. Can we get of this subject. How about we meet up with everyone?

I'll invite: Emily, Sam, Noel, Kendra, Ralph, Truman, and Sally. Just a little Get together before we all leave for college.

**Dancequeen101- Sure. That's a good idea. Well I'm going to go and get ready. We should meet at Espoir.**

XHockeyStarX- Remember what happened before? I don't think so.

**Dancequeen101- It won't happen again. Well, I'll try to hold myself back. I'll have Sam and Emily to stop me. Scratch that. I'll have Sam to stop me =]**

XHockeyStarX- So are you and Sam a thing?

**Dancequeen101- Why are you jealous?**

XHockeyStarX- Depends on what your answer is.

**Dancequeen101- Well, I don't know. I'll get back to you on that. Anyways, I better start getting ready. Bye.**

**Dancequeen101 has signed off.**

XHockeyStarX- love you.

Derek sighed. He took a book from his desk and started hitting himself with it.

' ugh' He groaned. He didn't want to lose Casey and he didn't want to lose Kendra again.

**WITH CASEY**

Casey took her curling iron and curled strands of her hair. She then applied eyeliner and purple eye shadow. She decided to wear a purple top with dark jeans. When she was satisfied with her look she walked out of the house and drove away to Espoir. She walked into the shop and was greeted with smiles and hugs from all her friends. She sat between Sam and Emily.

" Hey" She shot a glance at Derek who was currently talking to Kendra. She rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. She took his hand and brought outside of the shop.

" I know that you really like me Sam." She took both of his hands and smiled at him.

" I want you to know that I like you back." He had a huge smile on his face

" Does this mean?" She nodded. He hugged her, bringing her feet of the ground. He took something from his pocket smiled and her.

" I wanted to ask you out today. I know that going to different colleges will separate us, but this is a promise to you that I wont let that happen." He took her hand and slid on a ring. She gasped and looked at him.

" Your Class ring" She shrieked in excitement and hugged him again.

"When I'm with you I'm always smiling. You just make my heart happy" He replied. She reached up and kissed him. She let go of him and said,

" Wow, You are not the Sam I used to go out with"

" That Sam is more mature" He laughed

**WITH DEREK. **

_When Sam, and Casey got up Derek did also. Instead he walked to the cashier and looked out the window. He tried his best to get a clear view of what they were doing. Yes, he did feel a bit jealous. Never mind. A LOT jealous. His eyes bugged out, fist clenched, jaw opened when he saw her kiss him._

He got even madder when they came in the room holding hands. Derek quickly got his drink and walked back to the giant booth. Casey revealed the class ring and explained why she had it.

" Oh looks like Sammy Boy stepped up to the plate" Derek said sarcastically, He took a sip of his drink.

" I guess I did" Sam snapped back.

" Just don't do anything stupid to my Step-sister." Casey cringed when she heard the words ' step-sister' coming from his mouth. She sent a death glare at him,but got a glare back.

" You probably already did something with Kendra" Casey said back.

" Oh yes. I liked it too" Kendra smiled at him. The smile that made Casey want to vomit.

" I know you're jealous." Casey said.

" Yes, I am totally jealous of Sam. Yeah, sure like I would want to date a slut like you." Casey gasped, she got teary eyed and was about to leave when she heard everyone Gasp. She turned around and saw Derek holding his red cheek and someone else holding there fist. She pieced it together. _**Derek got punched in the face.**_

**A/n- Thanks for reading. Again my goal is 5 reviews. =] **

**You will never guess who punched Derek. Dun dun dun!**

**Who should be the person who punched Derek?**

Kendra  
Sam  
Emily  
Noel  
Truman


	21. How Dare You

A-n- Thanks for the reviews!!! REVIEW!

Emily held her fist, and breathed out heavily.

". I would Never ever punch a person, but You. You just took it too far." Emily took Casey and brought her outside. Sam came outside the store with a pissed of look on his face.

"It's ok Sam" Casey tried To reassure him, but he would listen.

" Thanks Em. I would have never expected you to punch Derek. " Casey stifled a laugh. Emily laughed silently too.

" I didn't know I had it in me. I think I need some ice" Casey laughed and started the Car. She drove to the local supermarket and picked up cold peas. Emily laughed when she saw Casey hand her the bag.

" Seriously."

" Yes Seriously, they don't have frozen ice packs" Casey replied.

" So, are you going to talk to Derek after today" Sam asked.

" No. He called me a slut. Which I'm not." Casey said. She had a chill attitude but looked slightly mad.

" He's changed so much. I can't believe I actually liked my Him. To think, He liked me back" Casey looked at Sam.

" You guys went out?" He asked.

" For a short period of time."

" Surprisingly enough, I saw that coming" Casey nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

" Gosh. Why can't I just have a Cory and Topanga kind of love." Casey and Emily laughed out loud. They would always Catch up watching** Boy meets world **on weekends.

" Don't worry. I'll make that happen" Sam grabbed her hand and held it. Casey smiled at him and all that was heard was an " aww" from Emily.

"Why isn't Sheldon like that?" Emily Asked.

" I don't know. Sometimes I just say what's on my mind. You should ask him to do that" Sam suggested.

" I will" Casey pulled up into Sam's driveway, she kissed him goodnight and he left. Casey then drove away to Emily's house and dropped her off. Casey then parked her car and walked inside her house. Her eyes widened when she saw Him sitting on recliner chair holding his cheek. It was Turning a bluish purplish color.

" What are you doing here" Casey asked. She didn't hide the anger in her voice.

" I came to talk with you" Derek said. He sat back in his chair.

**WITH THE REST OF THE FAMILY**

" You stepping on my toe" Lizzie whispered harshly at Edwin.

" Guys shush I can't hear" Nora said.

" Guys I can't see. Let me go to the front." Marti whined.

" Shhh" Everyone turned and squeezed some room for Marti to get in.

" What's happening" George said hovering over the family trying to get a clear view.

" Casey's is yelling at Derek. I think he said something really mean and someone hit him or something. His face is like blue." Lizzie said looking up at the family.

**WITH CASEY AND DEREK.**

" Fine if you really want to talk" She took a step forward. " Then, How dare you call me a slut. After everything that happened." Casey said harshly, She gazed at him with an angry expression on her face.

" I was just so in the moment I couldn't thin k of anything else to say. I admit I did deserve that punch. And boy, I never knew Emily could hit that hard." Derek smiled.

" this isn't a time to make boyish jokes. I can't believe you would say such a thing, you hurt me." Tears were forming in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back.

" I'm sorry. I was just so jealous. You were right, the feelings you have when someone you like kisses another person. I wasn't thinking." He looked at Casey. His eyes pleading for forgiveness.

" That's right. You weren't thinking. You admitted I was your step-sister. I just don't want you here, anywhere. You always do something to mess with my feelings, emotions, and thoughts. I can't even think clearly right now." She looked at him, completely exhausted.

" Look me in the eyes" He walked up to her and lifted her head with his pointer finger so she looked at him. She looked straight in his eyes. Blue and Brown connecting.

"If you can honestly say that you have never had any sorts of feeling for me ever ill leave you alone. " He said calmly. She pursed her lips together, trying to find the right words. She shrugged her shoulders and looked around.

" I've never had feelings for you" She came out with it. Tears were falling on her cheeks as she saw him shrugged his shoulders and leave. He waved to the family, knowing that they were secretly listening in. Casey broke down crying, she sat on his brown old chair and just cried. Taking out everything, the emotions she kept inside. Derek kissing her and saying that liked her, Him leaving her, kissing Kendra, coming back, getting called a slut, and having him get punched by her best friend. Everyone came to her side trying to comfort her, but nothing worked.

" I'm worried" Nora said to the family.

" We need to do something" Edwin suggested.

" No Ed. Lets not interfere." Nora and Lizzie whispered.

"Aww. Why not"

" What do you mean why not?" George said.

" I have a plan" Edwin whispered his plan to everyone except Casey.

**WITH DEREK**

Derek pulled up to his apartment, the tears were slowly falling down his face, he started hitting the steering wheel, trying to get his anger out on something.

He heard a honk and car pulled up beside his.

Derek got out of his car and noticed it was his father.

'oh boy' was the only thought he could think of.

He walked up to the front door and opened it with his keys, George came from behind him and let himself in.

" I need to talk to you"

" About Casey"

" What about her?"

" I just wanted to tell you. Face to Face. That you waited **too long**. you waited too long to tell her how you _really feel. _she had liked you too, but **she moved on. **she wasn't going to waste her time. boy, you _lost her_, and you're going to have  
to give it your all to **get her back** now.

" I'm done trying. I gave my all. She wont Except it" Derek said in frustration. He sat in a chair that he bought recently.

**A/n- REVIEW. Have any suggestions review. Even if you anonymous =] I love Sam. XD Don't worry. Derek will change eventually.**


	22. Confusion

**A/n- thanks for the awesome Reviews. To answer some questions and some Feedback:**

**1.I Made the scene changes obvious, there in bold print.  
2. Sorry that all you Dasey lovers hate the Sam and Casey relationship. Don't hate this story too soon.**

Dear Journal,

_Let's face it, it's a _**_sad situation_**_ when I have to resort to pen and notebook as a means of making relations. But I don't have the patience, I get __straight to the point__. So this is me at my most __honest__._

I've never had that feeling. The feeling where you heart hurts really bad, But in this situation I feel as if im going to have a heart attack. When you look at a person and you did your best to have them, and you can't have them. . It feels sort of like heart burn but isn't more like A searing pain. A dagger running across your heart, but hasn't stabbed you yet.. I can't really describe it unless you feel it. I tried to get her back, the thing is miy irresistible charm wont work on her. Maybe t was never meant to be. Wait, A Venturi should never think of that, they always fight till they win. Which is what I should do. Hmm. Something to get my mind on something else. Oh yeah. College starts tomorrow, which means Sammy boy is moving in with me,So He doesn't have along commute back home. Yay! Not. He's my best friend and a girl should never come between us. Casey is going to be all the way in California. Sam is so going to visit every second he has free time! Oh Crap. Why does everything I say resort to Casey and Some Guy! I'm going to Watch TV and think happy thoughts.

Bye

**DEREK VENTURI**

* * *

**WITH CASEY!**

Casey was done packing for College, she looked down at her plane ticket which was currently in her hands. She played with the corners and thought ' is this really what I want' she got a huge grin on her face. ' of course. I'm going for me and no one else".

_**Knock Knock**_

" Oh Hey Edwin" Casey said cheerfully.

" Hey." Edwin said sadly.

" Why the long face" Casey asked. She patted the empty spot next to him. He walked over and took a seat.

" It's just that I'm going to miss you so much" He hugged Casey. She roller her eyes and pulled him away.

" Tell me what the real problem is" Casey replied sternly.

" What you don't believe me" He looked offended, he placed his hand on his heart.

" Yeah sure."

" Fine" He grunted. "Why are you going out with Sam?" He frowned.

" It's complicated. Derek's been such a Ass" Casey said. She mumbled some other words that Edwin couldn't hear.

" Wait, you didn't know that's how he expresses his emotions. Wow Casey" Casey raised an eyebrow.

" Realllllly" The word slurred on her tongue. She thought about all the times he has been mean to her.

" Yeah sure. Like im going to believe that"

" fine. Just remember. I lived with him way before you did" He said popping his head in the door. He had a sly grin on his face.

" Ugh." She took a pillow and hit her self with it. ' why, why, why do people mess with my head' she said to herself

* * *

**WITH EDWIN**

He shut Casey's door slowly and walked to his room. Everyone was waiting for the answer, anxious.

" Step 1, complete. Mess with Casey's Head" Edwin said, everyone silently cheer, George punched his fists in the air, Marti jumped up and down, Nora clasped her hands together, and lizzie smiled to herself.

" Guy, Do you really think this is a good idea?" Nora said feeling slightly Guilty.

" Yes, I think it's amazing" Edwin replied.

"I think we should but out though" Lizzie said.

" What is with you? Your usually into this stuff"

" I don't know. I think Sam and Casey are cute together. Derek's begin Really mean to her" Lizzie Sat on the bed and shrugged her shoulders.

" Lizzie's right" George and Nora Said, breaking the silence.

" I agree" Marti piped up.

" Fine. Thanks A lot lizzie" Lizzie sat there, sad. While Edwin glared at her feeling disappointed.

* * *

**WITH CASEY**

Casey felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, alerting her that she had a new text message.

_To Casey_

_Meet me at the park._

She quickly texted back……

_Fine, I'll meet you there._

She grabbed her sweater and cell phone, camera and walked towards the park. Once she was there she was greeted by tons of kids playing on the slide, Monkey bars, and swings. She sat on the bench and looked over and smiled at the kids. A little girl came up to Casey and said,

" Do you want to play ball with me" Casey nodded her head and smiled at the little girl.

" Sure" Casey started playing catch with the girl but was interrupted when she got a tap on her shoulder. Casey turned around and her eyes widened confusion. She couldn't recognize this person. Who was it?

**A/- REVIEW!**

**Oooh who is this mystery person? Will update once I get 5 reviews.**


	23. Ball Room

**A/n- Sorry if some of you think it's a bit confusing. Like I said before, Stories include some people out of character and I apologize. REVIEW!**

_Casey turned around and her eyes widened confusion. She couldn't recognize this person. Who was it?_

Casey exchanged a confused look. He handed her a note and said,

" Some guy told me to give it to you"

" Can you describe this guy"

" He paid me 10 dollars not to tell you"

" He paid you." Casey raised an eyebrow.

" Maybe. Maybe not"

" What's your name?" Casey asked.

" He paid me an extra 20 bucks not to tell you" She sighed.

" Are you sure I'm the right person you should be giving this too" she held the note.

" I'm positive" He nodded.

" Anyway, Thanks" She waved goodbye and he left.

**WITH DEREK**

_**Ring ring ring**_

Derek picked up his cell phone that was currently on his computer table. He answered it and said,

" Hello"

" Hey, It's me Edwin" His mood softened abit. After talking to Casey that night, he was depressed, and emotionally exhausted.

" Oh hey Ed. What's Up" Derek asked

" Just wanted to talk to my Awesome Brother " Derek broke out a smile.

" Sure. Now tell me what the real problem is" Edwin thought ' why does everyone always think im lying'

" Oh I was wondering if you could come over. I have something to tell you. **In person"**

" Fine. I'll be there in 20. " Derek got his car keys, shut his cell phone and proceeded to drive away. Once he was there, he knocked on the door once and decided to open the door with his own keys. Just because he didn't live there doesn't mean it's not his house. He greeted every one quickly and ran up to Edwin's room.

" Hey Edweener" He ruffled up his little brothers hair. Even thought there was barely any hair to ruffle since it was super short.

" Hey. Can you sit down?" Derek thought it was a little weird, getting orders from his younger sibling. He nodded and sat on the bed.

" I have this plan. A plan for you and Casey to get together. I'm not sure if this will work 100% but if you participate im sure it will. " Edwin told him the whole plan, Derek smiled the whole time he was listening, he thought ' I guess hanging out with me rubbed of on him' he also thought the plan was absolutely genius.

" Now this is your last chance to get her back, Do not Screw it up. I repeat DO NOT SCREW IT UP. Oh yeah. Dump that blonde girl….kimmy" Derek looked at him with a confused look.

" You mean Kendra. I broke up with her the day I got punched." Derek said.

"Anyway, Here" Edwin walked to his Closet and took a suit and boy tie. He handed it to Derek.

" Thanks. For everything. I owe you" Derek took suit and walked to his car. He got in and drove away to his apartment. In a matter of 3 minutes Casey was back home. She only missed Derek by a couple of minuets.

**WITH CASEY**

Casey looked at the note once again, she was confused.

_**Meet me at the Grand Central Ball Room at 203 mulberry St. Don't forget to dress Classy.**_

' psht, I always dress classy' she broke out in a smile. She could only think of what person would actually take time to do this, she was flattered. Casey opened her Closet door and rummaged in her stuff. She finally found the perfect dress to wear. It was a Dark blue spaghetti Straps Floor-length Taffeta Evening Dress. She curled her hair and wore a little make up. She thought to herself that this person who secretly wanted to meet with her could be Sam.

She walked out of her room only to be stopped by the Edwin.

" Woah. Where are you going Dressed like that?" Edwin said with a shocked expression on his face, Casey showed him the note and he smiled.

" Wow. Whoever wrote this is a keeper" He walked away and grinned. When she walked out of the house she was completely shocked. There was a huge stretch limo, a limo driver standing in front of the door holding a sign that said 'Casey MacDonald' She walked up to him and greeted herself.

" Hello Miss. I hope you enjoy this night" She nodded and got in the car. She waited nervously in the car, not knowing what might happen later in the night. She picked up the phone that immediately called the limo driver.

" Hello" he said in an English accent,

" Hi I was wondering if you knew who paid you to drive me" She asked, hoping he would answer.

" Sorry Miss. I can't answer that for you. It's better to be surprised than being told something." He said. She hung up the phone and shrugged her shoulders. They finally arrived at the Ball room. The limo driver opened the door for her, she walked slowly at the entrance, taking it all in. Whatever happens through those door will change her life, Whether if its good or bad. She opened the door and was AMAZED, her jaw dropped, and eyes widened. The ballroom was HUGE, no one was there, and there were Gigantic pictures the size of a wall in her room. They were hung up everywhere. They were pictures of her and …….

" Derek" She choked out, tears were filling her eyes at the sight. He came out of an opening on the side, wearing a tux and bow tie, his hair smoothed straight like the time she first met him. Their eyes met and wouldn't break. He stood in front of her and breathed out before saying…….

**A/n- REVIEW!! Will update if i get 4 reviews  
**


	24. To Love You More

**A/n- This was originally The ending of this Story. I might post 1 more chapter of this story…if I get a lot of reviews. Anyways, the sequel will be posted after I get the reviews! Hope you like it.**

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say that losing you was the biggest **mistake **I've ever made in my life. I guess Kendra was just a distracting, the feelings for you were so intense It scared me. I made the **mistake** of letting you go, running away from my problems…from my feelings. I don't want to let you go and if I transfer to your college just to be with you…then so be it" Casey looked at him with shock in her eyes, never would she hear something like this come out of Derek's mouth. Her mood softened as she said,

"Why the sudden change?" She asked ,she broke out in a huge grin, a slow song began , Casey put her arms around Derek's neck as he put his hands on her waist.

" Once you lose something, you finally realize how precious it really is. " He answered.

"So you think im going to run back into your arms and forgive you." The second song started to play..

_Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more_

" This song isn't helping me" Casey sniffled, tears flowed out of her eyes, as the orchestra started to play. She leaned her on Derek and slowly danced with him.

_Don't go you know you'll break my heart  
__**He**__ won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When __**he**__ walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still_

" I'm not asking you to run back into my arms, I'm asking you to come back into my life. I will cherish you, love you, and eventually we will be together" Derek replied, Casey looked straight into his eyes and could tell he was being truthful.

" Derek" She sighed. " I've learned once your with a person, you cant go and run away with I just can't leave him right now. I just can't. I've learned that from you. He loves me a lot Derek, and leaving him would shatter not only him, but me." Casey replied. " I'm sorry. You're an amazing person and You've been there for me no matter what. You're the only person that would understand. I am grateful to have met you and have you in my life." She choked out. He had no expression on his face, just tears prickling in his eyes.

" I just had to try" He said, he pulled her closer to him. " Have fun at college." Derek replied. For once in his life, Derek Venturi actually shed tears as he held her. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were glossy. Casey's heart broke as she saw him.

_I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more_

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't be in touch" Derek said. She nodded and smiled at him. The song ended and they separated. They hugged e ach other one last time and parted._ Derek walked out of the ball room, empty handed and alone._

**A/n- This might be the ending of the story, haven't decided yet. Will write another chapter if I get a lot of reviews =] **


	25. He would never give up

**A/n- Ok Ok I gave in, I just needed to right one last chapter in this story. I'm sorry if some of you think this story was "rushed" Anyway, ENJOY! REVIEW**

Casey lugged her suitcase to the car, tears were welling up in her eyes as she said her final goodbyes to her family.

" Take care" Edwin whispered into her ear as he hugged her gently. Who knew leaving her family could be this hard?

" I will. If you need anyone to talk to I am just a call away" Casey said pulling away from his hug.

" Here is my brotherly advice for you. Don't let him go just yet" Edwin said looking deep in to her eyes. He had a stern look on his face, a smile soon appeared. Casey looked down to her feet. Just then…

" My turn" Lizzie and Marti said running up to Casey and giving her a hug. After saying goodbye to everyone, Casey walked up to the passenger seat and looked back at her family. George had an arm on Nora's shoulders while Nora was holding onto Marti , Edwin and Lizzie also had a sad smile on there face. They all waved to her. Casey got in the car and fastened her seat belt.

" You ready" He said, she took his hand and smiled.

" Ready as I ever will be"

" We are going to California. Can you believe it?" Emily said, sitting in the back seat.

"Sam, can you do me a favor?" She said, he looked at her for a second and looked back to the road.

" Sure"

" I know your going to want to tell me about Derek and stuff. Can you not mention him at all?" Casey asked.

" Ok. If that's what you want" They had just reached the airport. Emily and Casey took their bags from the trunk and proceeded to walk to the waiting area. They sat for what seemed like 3 hours when there flight was finally called.

" _**Flights 180 to California. Now boarding"**_

Casey turned to Sam, who had a sad expression on his face. Her heart broke as she saw Emily hug him goodbye. She walked up to him, face to face. She sighed and said,

" I guess this is good-" Sam cut her off by putting his pointer finger on her lips.

" I don't like saying 'goodbye' Its like saying I wont ever see you again. I like see ya later better" Sam said with a smile on his face. Casey broke out into a grin and hugged him.

" Visit me soon" Casey hugged him and was just about to let go, when his grip got even tighter.

" Sam I have to go."

" I don't want you to leave" Sam said still hugging her.

" It's ok. I swear we will see each other soon"

_**Last call for Flight 180 to California.**_

" Sam, im going to miss my flight" He let go of her.

" See you later" Casey wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. She walked away, letting go of him..

" See ya later" He whispered. He stood there, seeing her walk away.

**WITH DEREK**

**Ring Ring**

"Hello" Derek said, he had just organized his apartment since Sam was moving in.

" Hey Derek."

" Sup Ed" Derek replied

" I have a question and I need a honest answer" Edwin said in a chill tone.

" Sure"

"Since my plan at the ballroom didn't work out…. Are you still going to keep trying to get her?" Edwin asked. Derek didn't even need a minute to answer.

" I am not giving up" Those were the only words that would keep Derek moving, no matter how hard he had to try. **He would never give up.**

**A/n-the END! Officially THE END OF This story. Sequel will be up soon. Sorry for the long wait**


End file.
